A Fedual Love Story
by Shepard.Commander87
Summary: This is Complexities of Love just changed the title. It's about Inu and the gang and the final battle with Naraku, and what would happen next! new Chapters up! WARNING! LEMONS IN SOME CHAPTERS!
1. Tagic Present, Loving Past!

Chapter 1

Tragic Present, And Loving Past

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screams as she sees her long time friend and hopeful lover fall to the ground as he gets hit by one of Naraku's blasts.

"Inuyasha!!" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all in unison.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll help you!" as Miroku said this, he pushed his hand forward and said those magical words, "WINDTUNNEL!!!!" and at that he started sucking up everything in sight except for when Naraku released the Sanyosho or poisonous insects so Miroku had to close his hand before the miasthma injured him too.

"Don't worry Miroku I'll help you!" said Sango as she released her boomerang "IRYKOTSU!" As she swung it, yet Naraku blocked it and sent it back hitting Sango and injuring her a good deal.

Kagome think… what can you do? We're almost done!!! Just don't let anything happen to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, or Inuyasha … please she thought to herself as she ran straight for Inuyasha who still lay unconscious on the ground. I wish things could be easier, if only like they were before as tears fell down her cheeks

Kagome a typical 14 year old, or that's what she was when she first met inuyasha when she was pulled down that well.

_Flashback_

"_Buyo?!! Buyo where are you?" screamed Kagome as she tried desperately to look for her missing cat. "I saw him go in there Kagome!" said her little brother Souta as they started heading towards the well house of their shrine where they lived. As they moved into the well house, Kagome seemed to see nothing "Souta I don't know what your saying, Buyo is not in here lets go look somewhere else." "your right sis, this place gives me the creeps" said Souta in a scared voice. "Ohh whats the matter lil borther? You scared?" said Kagome laughing at her little brother, and at that moment they heard a cracking noise and the well cover blasted open to show a demon screaming at the young girl. "Give me the Sacred Jewel!!!! I want it!! I need the Sacred Jewel!!!" said the demon as she grabbed Kagome and dragged her into the well, "No!!! Get off of me!!! _The Sacred Jewel? What in the world is the Sacred Jewel? _She thought to herself, as the evil demon tried to grab her she tried with all her might to push her away "NOOO!!!" she screamed as a bright white light shown from her hand and blasted off two of her arms "Whew! That was close" as Kagome stepped out of the well to try and find her family only to notice that she surely wasn't in Tokyo anymore. "Mama! Grandpa! Souta! Where are you?" she screamed through the forest as she did so, she managed to stumble upon a boy, quiet young in fact, was tall and handsome, very handsome to be at that, and had something different about him, he had the most beautiful hair that Kagome ever saw… and dog ears, wait, dog ears? As she seen the boy she walked over and thought to herself,_ Dog ears? I think I want to touch them!! _As she cheerfully walked over and started to rub his incredibly cute and soft ears as she was sitting there admiring the beautiful sight in front of her a village of people came to attack her. "Destroy her!!! She is a demon!!! Se must be!!!"Said one of the men, "yea why else would she e in the forest of Inuyasha?" said another man "Both of you be quiet and we'll take her to the village for questioning," said the old priestess _Oh this is going to be good _said the young Kagome as they tied her up and led her to the village. "Give me the Jewel I need the Sacred Jewel!!!!" said the demon heading towards the village "I know you have it girl! Now give it to me!!!" she said attacking everyone in the village including Kagome _ I see the demon is after me … so I just lure her away so that no one gets hurt _she said to herself as she headed towards the forest screaming "Help!! Someone help me!! Anyone … just HELP!!!" and with that, woke the young demon out of his 50 year sleep "I smell her, the sent of the woman who did this to me…" he said with vengeance in his voice as she started heading towards the mountain she landed where she first started out from, but she noticed something different, the boy who was asleep, was now … awake "Can you help me please help!" said Kagome to the boy pleadingly "Now why should I do that Kikyo, I know you are well enough to take care of yourself" he said cockily "Kikyo? … who's Kikyo?" she said confused, "what do you mean who's Kikyo? That's you idiot!" he said to her practically yelling. "My name is not Kikyo, so don't call me that! My name is Kagome…Ka-Go-Me got that?" she said to him "I don't know what your talking about I know you Kik- wait, you're not Kikyo" "I told you that!!" "She's a lot prettier than you anyway," he said mumbling while looking away, "how could you say such a thing!!" she said furiously as the demon centipede came up to her and tore open her side to release a small jewel, "The Sacred Jewel!! I finally have it!!" she said as she began to swallow it and turn into a more powerful demon, after that, she wrapped her boy around Kagome an the young boy and gripped tighter until Kagome couldn't breathe "you want me to help you right wench?" said the boy as she nodded slowly, "then if you could, try and take this arrow out please?" he said to her as everyone in the town told her to do the opposite " are you going to listen to them or die?" he said to her, she said to herself _ what do I do? Do I let him go or no? _"with that I choose to NOOO!!!!" as she pulled out the arrow not realizing what she had done, "how did that young girl break my sister's spell?" said the old priestess known as Lady Keade with that in an instant the Boy named Inuyasha destroyed the demon centipede with no faults. "Now as for you … hand over the Sacred Jewel so I don't have to use your back to sharpen my claws" he said as he was ready to pounce _No!! This can't be happening!!! I thought he was a good guy I don't understand!! _As the young Kagome went screaming through the forest, Lady Keade knew that she would have to do this someday, "Sorry Inuyasha, I knew one day it would come to this." She said while putting on the spell of subjugation "girl say a word of subjugation… a word to hold his spirit..." "A word to hold his spirit? I don't know uhh" as she said this Inuyasha could hear her and began to laugh "how can you try to hold my spirit when you can't even get up? He said laughing "I uhh..SIT BOY !" she said to him as he headed straight for the ground_

I will never forget that day Inuyasha, for as long as I live as she sat there holding him with a small smile on her face praying for some shred of hope.


	2. The Immeasurable Defeat!

Chapter 2

The Immeasurable Defeat!

_Think Kagome Think!!! You have to do something … you have to help him!!! _Her voice started screaming in her head

"Hahaha!!! Don't worry woman, I'll try to make his death as painful as possible for you … I promise" said Naraku in a sick sadistic voice "No!!! you can't hurt him! Why sit there and hate someone that you never even knew, just because he was in love with the same woman as you!!!" as Kagome said this she felt a sharp pain in her heart…

_Why do I feel this way? I know I care about him… but love? Could it be? … no no it could never be, we could never be together, we are two different people let alone from two different times in the world… speaking of time? What will happen to me after we get the Sacred Jewel? Do I go home? Can I ? or do I get to visit? Or stay? I don't know it's all so confusing!!! _

As Kagome got knocked out of her reverie, she realized the matter at hand and saw that Inuyasha was beginning to wake up, "Ugh, Kagome? … Kagome where are you? Are you okay?" said Inuyasha hastily. "Inuyasha your awake!" As Kagome ran as fast as her feet could take her, and embraced him in a hug "I'm so glad you're okay Inuyasha, I was afraid you were never going to wake up!" she said as her eyes filled up with tears once again "I can't believe you wench you thought that I wouldn't wake up?! Do you have ANY faith in me?" Inuyasha said while looking at her in shock

"No!! I did! I just was worried that's all" she said to him "well step aside and let me take care of this bastard!!" as Inuyasha drew his sword and headed straight towards Naraku. "This is for Sango, Shippo, and Miroku!" he said to Naraku as he swung his sword at him "And this is for Kagome!!!" he said yelling as he took one last swing to kill Naraku as he was torn to pieces.

"Yes!!! He's dead!" Said Shippo happily as everyone was practically jumping for joy as everyone started their cheers of Happiness, Naraku slowly, but surely began to regenerate and was ready to attack the group of people cheering "HAHAHA!!! Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily?" yelled Naraku to the group of people

"Damnitt! I knew it was to good to be true!" as Inuyasha began to yell flying toward Naraku. As Inuyasha went to hit him with his sword, Naraku managed to block his attack and sent him flying. "Alright guys! Let's all take a shot at him and Inuyasha and I will attack him together! Ready guys?!" Kagome said to the group "Alright!" everyone said in unison.

As they settled on that, they each took their shots so that Naraku would be weaker and Inuyasha and Kagome's blast would kill him off "WINDTUNNEL!" Miroku said as he nodded to Sango that it was her turn, "IRYKOTSU!" she said as she swung her boomerang as hard and fast as she could weakening Naraku a great deal. "Ready Inuyasha?" Kagome said to him "I've been ready, now lets do it!" As Inuyasha brought his sword up ready to attack "BACKLASH WAVE!" as he did this Kagome raised her bow and shot her arrow, "HIT THE MARK!" she said screaming as their attacks combined and finished off Naraku


	3. Come Back to Me

Chapter 3

Come Back to Me

"We did it? ...We really did it?" said Miroku to the group almost in tears. "Yea we did it monk what you have no faith in me either?" said Inuyasha looking at his annoying, yet loyal friend. "I can't believe we finally did it! Naraku is actually dead!" Sango said jumping for joy. "Yay we did it!!!" Said Shippo to everyone jumping and screaming happily. As Kagome sat at the far end of the opening of where they were at, thinking of what to say, what to do, before she could even think the silver haired demon plopped down next to her. "What's the matter Kagome? You don't seem happy, aren't you happy that Naraku is finally dead? Now you don't have to travel here again." Said Inuyasha smiling thinking that could make her happy, yet it only made her worse as tears fell down her face and then she started screaming, "Why in the hell would you think I would be happy Inuyasha?" "Well I just thought that" "Exactly Inuyasha… that's your problem! You think, yet you never asked!" she said screaming into his chest. "I never said that I wanted to leave! I never wanted to leave I love you guys I loving being with you guys!!! And now I'll never see you again, not that you care!" and with that, Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Bone Eaters well to return back home.

"Kagome wait!" said Inuyasha chasing after the girl, "Goodbye Inuyasha, and I mean it this time" as tears started flowing down her face once again today. "Kagome, wait! KAGOME!!!!" said Inuyasha screaming into the night air, as he saw her enter the well he screamed as loud as his voice could go, "NOOOO!!! damnitt! i still don't understand why she would be so upset," he said towards the group, Inuyasha being the nim wit that he always was, had no clue as to why Kagome acted the way she did, "Tell me you don't know Inuyasha..." said Miroku to silver-haired demon "WHAT? what am i missing?" he said to the gang, "Ohh i don't know maybe that Kagome loves you a lot, and that i'm even surprised that she stayed as long as she did, but i guess thats what you do for love" said Sango to him. "What do you mean she loves me?" he said once again, "ohh tell me you couldn't notice? even i did and i have never experienced it" said the young fox demon "That can't be, i mean... i love her, but i never thought that she loved me... not at all" Inuyasha looked down to the ground thinking of all the memories, good and bad that they had with each other.

_Flashback _

_"Goodbye Inuyasha..." said Kagome after trying her hardest to help him with the Sacred Jewel and he didn't appreciate it at all "Oh well ... I'm better off without her" he said while going further into the forest._

_Two days later_

_"Ohh Inuyasha!!! i thought you were dead because you didn't come for me this time!!" Kagome said as tears filled her eyes as she ran over and embraced the young hanyou "Kagome I-- I told you that it was too dangerous for you to be here... you were worried about me? really?" he said as he accepted her embrace "I'm sorry Kagome for making you worry about me I'll never do it again... I promise"_

"I love her, and i never want her to leave my side, ever" he said as he was thinking aloud as he forgot all his close friends were there, aside from Kagome of course. "Well if you feel that way Inuyasha, then do something about it! show her that you love her and that you need her!!" said Miroku to his friend in need


	4. The Madness of Love

Chapter 4

The Madness of Love

"OHHH!!! i can't believe that... that JERK!!!" said Kagome as she jumped into the well to head back home. _See if he ever needs me again! not that he ever will of course, he'll probably go on a never-ending quest to find Kikyo, I knew it was to good to be true to ever think he could have the slightest feelings for me in that way when he still loved Kikyo... i_'_m soo stupid _she said to herself as she headed towards her home.

"Well monk, i can't go and see her right away!" said Inuyasha fuming, "And why is that?" said the wise, yet lecherous monk. "Because it'll show that i'm weak and that i need her with me" "Well isn't that true Inuyasha?" said Sango pointing out the obvious, "Well ... umm... YEA IT IS OKAY!!! you gotta a problem with that? anyone who does can take it up with me!!!" said Inuyasha to the group as the all scurried into corners trying to escape his wrath, and with that shown a cold woman whose heart used to be filled with love and caring and now all she is, is just a cold soul walking among the living. "Inuyasha, i see that you have finally killed off Naraku, job well done" said the woman to him, he turned around disbelievingly. "Kik- Kikyo? what are you doing here?" he said to her as if hanging on every word " Go to her Inuyasha, she needs you as much as you need her, their is a certain softness in your eyes that you have for her that you never had with me, could it be love? it is a high probability i wish you all the love in the world my dear Inuyasha, i hope she can love you the way i never could" and by that statement everyone was looking at the two as if not knowing to believe the scenario that had just taken place "did that really just happen? did Kikyo finally let Inuyasha go?" said Sango to the group "I think so my dear Sango, i think she have finally realized that she's no match for the love that lives inside both Inuyasha and Kagome" and with that Inuyasha spoke, "Thank you Kikyo ... i have to go now" and with that Inuyasha was fast on his way to see his love.

"Umm... i don't know i really don't want to go to the movies tonight guys" said Kagome to her group of friends as she wished they could leave her alone with the constant phone calls, "Aww c'mon Kagome! Hojo will be there and you know how much he likes you," said Yuka, one of her friends from school, she wanted Kagome to come out with the girls and spend the night with Hojo, but Kagome just wasn't up for it. "Nah i'm okay Yuka, i really just want to stay home and relax for the night i'm beat" as she said this her friend gave her an "okay" and hung up the phone.

_Ughh if it wasn't for Inuyasha making me so miserable then i would probably go out and have a wonderful time with my friends, but i do think that i need just a night to myself_ thought Kagome as she headed towards the stairs to go up and take a nice hot bath, relax and go to bed.

"Ahh... this .. is ... HEAVEN!" she said aloud to herself as if not caring what everyone else was doing. "I just want to stay like this... calm, relaxed peaceful, just like this" she said as she finished, she stepped out of the bath and grabbed her towel to dry herself off and get changed and get ready to go to bed, as she tucked herself in to bed she said to herself _no matter what Inuyasha i will never forget you ... and i will always love you_ and with that she drifted quickly off to sleep.

"Ehh i guess i should wait till' morning to go see her, so i don't disturb her.. yea, thats a good idea" he said aloud as his plan was going quickly to work in his head as he sat there with a devilish look on his face "what do you think he's thinking Miroku?" "I cannot say, as much as Inuyasha calls me a lecherous monk, he has the same thoughts that i do, only for Kagome though" "Yes except like you who has it for every woman lecher!" she said to him knowing well what he was thinking. _don't worry Kagome, I'll be there tomorrow, you'll see and i will show you just how much i love you ..., i can't wait! _he said to himself as he began to drift asleep.


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 5

An Unexpected Surprise

"Ahh!!! I'm gonna be late for school!" screamed Kagome as she threw her uniform on and ran down the steps and run off to school "Honey would you like some breakfast?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she saw her daughter fly out the door "I guess not then" she said smiling.

Up in a high tree, Inuyasha watched Kagome as she ran off towards school in he usual attire, as Inuyasha saw it was safe enough to come out from hiding, he went to the Higurashi home. As Mrs. Higurashi, Souta and grandpa were all sitting down for breakfast, they heard thumping of footsteps from the other room "Kagome did you decide to come back to eat?" said Mrs. Higurashi as the door flew open to show Inuyasha in the flesh. "Sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Higurashi, but it's only me" said Inuyasha in somber tone "Ohh Inuyasha! how nice to see you! would you like some breakfast?" "No thank you, i'm fine, i'm actually here cause i need your help" he said to her in a desperate tone. "alright, what did you do this time Inuyasha?" she said as the group stared at him in wonder as he sat down explaining everything. "Ohh Inuyasha! you really did it this time! ... but i think i might be able to help you in some way to get her back" she said as she finished her breakfast, grabbed his usual hat and they headed out the door.

"Why are we Downtown Mrs. Higurashi?" said Inuyasha to Kagome's mother, "If their's one thing that a woman loves it's a romantic, Kagome is no different, so Inuyasha, if you love my daughter, you will show her" she said to him as he looked at her dumbfounded,"What do you mean? what are you going to do to me?" he said scared out of his witts, "Don't worry your in my hands now and i'll make sure everything will be alright." as she lead him into the different array of shops in the city.

"I think your done Inuyasha..." said Kagome's mother, "WoW! thanks Mrs. Higurashi! i look great!" "You don't look to bad if i do say so myself!" she said smiling happy with the work she had done. "Well me, Souta, and grandpa will be gone for the weekend up the mountains so you two will have the whole weekend to yourselves ... okay?" she said smiling at him "Alright! i think i got everything down i just hope she comes right home" he said worried about her "But she is strong, i know that an she'll be alright! no doubt in my mind!" "Alright Inuyasha, we're leaving tell Kagome i said goodbye and that we love her!" "Will do!" he said smiling as they drove off. _Now to take my plan into action! Ohh Kagome i hope you love it all _he said smiling to himself.

"Ugh! finally i'm home! Mom! Souta! grandpa! I'm home!" after saying that she noticed something different about her house, i was dark and it was only 4:30 and also the house smelled like fresh roses. she went into the kitchen and she saw that their was a table set for two with candles and a bouquet of red roses in the center, an with those roses was a letter addressed to Kagome, she went to it an opened the card to find what she thought looked to be like the writing of an 8 year old she smiled and began to read

_Dear Kagome, _

_I know that I have messed up over the years that we have known each other but I want you to know that _

_my feelings are still the same as they were since I have gotten to know you ... I hope that tonight will help you understand _

_what I feel for you if you still care about me at all, which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but if you still care meet _

_me here at 6 o'clock you'll know what to do ... you always did._

_Always,_

_Inuyasha_

After Kagome finished reading the note, she had to hold back her tears from falling _He cares! he really does care for me! he came back for me! Ohh Inuyasha I love you so!_

she thought to herself as she began smiling, when she looked at her clock she saw that was 5:00 and she almost screamed "Oh my Gosh! I have soo much to do before dinner!! as she ran up the steps she saw a box on it with _"Kagome"_ written in her mother's writing and she opened it to find a beautiful dress and a short note attached to it.

_Kagome,_

_If you've seen this letter then me Souta, and grandpa are probably already up the _

_mountains,we'll be there all weekend hope you like the dress, i picked it out for you... _

_have fun. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Ohh you sly woman you!" she said aloud laughing as she looked down at the dress, it was simply beautiful.

The dress was a halter and was a light pink with bead work on the bottom of the dress which was a little darker pink

than the dress. The design went out into what looked like a starburst all over the dress and had little pink flower designs

on the straps of the dress and she thought to herself _I have the perfect shoes, jewelry and make-up to match this dress!!_

she thought happily as she jumped into the shower to get ready for the night ahead of her.

"I hope everything is okay... i hope _I_ look okay, I really hope she likes it all" said Inuyasha

"Oh my god!!!! it's 5:50!!! i have to get dressed fast!" Kagome screamed as she ran frantically around the room to try and get her things. "I think... i think i'm done" she said smiling while looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress that her mother got for her and also she had her hair free-flowing with a pink pin holding the side of her hair back, she also wore light pink eyeshadow, and a little bit of deep pink lipstick, with one of her necklaces and a pair of pink thin hoop earrings and light pink strapless heels. "I think I'm ready now" she said while she stood at the top of the stairs, she walked down the stairs to find the most beautiful, amazing, and sexiest sight she's ever seen.

Inuyasha stood there in a nice black suit with a black dress shirt and a blood red tie, his hair she was jealous of, it was washed, combed and pulled into a low ponytail, compliments of Mrs. Higurashi, and his amber eyes brighter than ever. Kagome couldn't help but stare, she knew Inuyasha was handsome, but she never thought that he could look better than he normally did, man was she proved wrong he was a wonderful sight in her eyes, and all she wanted to do was run to him and have her way with him, but she knew that was not the right thing to think of a this moment.

Inuyasha stood there as Kagome stood in front of him, as her scent begged for him to take her, but he didn't mind of the thought at all he thought she looked beautiful, amazing, magnificent, perfect to say the least, to him she looked like an angel... his angel that he wanted to hold and tell her that he was sorry for everything that he had ever done and that he would never hurt her again and that he wanted to be with her forever.

"What's the mater? do you not like it? I can stop the whole thing right now if you want," he said to her pleadingly "No, don't stop... it's wonderful, you're wonderful... everything is perfect." she said to him simply

"Really? you really like it all?" Inuyasha said to Kagome in surprise. "Of course it is ...but do you know what would make this a lot better?" Kagome said with a devious look on her face. "No... what could make this all better i thought it was great... god, selfish" said Inuyasha to Kagome, as he saw her running towards him and jumping into his arms,"This..." she whispered to him as she took him into a long passionate-filled kiss, which she has waited for a long time. Inuyasha just looked at her stunned thinking that he couldn't believe what was happening between him and her, after a while of their little fun-filled moment Inuyasha broke the kiss to speak, "Kagome, what are you--i didn't think you-" he began to say as he was cut off by Kagome who told him to shut up and she began feasting on his lips once more. After a bit of this, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, so he lifted her up off the ground and pinned her to the nearest wall as he did so, he ravaged her lips and quickly moved down her neck and slowly removed the straps from her dress, After doing this he saw Kagome's bra which was white lace and had floral patterns on it. As he noticed this, he looked up at Kagome and gave her a sly grin "Hmmm... now what shall i do? pick you up and take you to your room, or just have you right here?" he said to her as she began to blush, "Whatever my lord, your wish is my command" she told him huskily as he swooped her up in his arms and ran straight to her bedroom. "Anything i want huh?" he said to her as he threw her on the bed and began taking her dress off, she took of the bra since he never knew how those contraptions work, after that Inuyasha finally got to see Kagome in her most beautiful form. she was sprawled out on her bed, naked for him and only him. The thought of that just made him more crazy, she laid their and everything that he had pictured mentally about her was true, but better in his thoughts, from her long, lean legs, to her tanned torso, her round supple breasts, and her beautiful glowing face with the slightest tint of pink. Kagome saw that their was something wrong and she found out what it was, she was the only one naked,but that would be changed. She pulled him on top of her and began kissing him as she started taking off the dress shirt and tie that he had on slowly moving towards his chest, and what a chiseled chest it was! tanned and ripped from the constant fighting of demons over the years, then down to his pants which Kagome gladly took them off with ease...


	6. The Loving Night

Chapter 6

The Loving Night

"Ohh Inuyasha…" Kagome said to the silver-haired demon "Yes?" he said to her pretending to not know what she was talking about "Your so… so … my gosh" Kagome stated as she began to blush while she looked at what revealed underneath his dress pants, Kagome was shocked, aroused to say the least. She saw his manhood right in front of her inching closer and closer to her core by the minute, yet Inuyasha took another route instead of just having his way with her. He pushed her down on the bed and slowly began kissing every inch of her neck, shoulders, then he moved towards her breasts and thought to play with them, he lightly caressed the one, while sucking on the other making her moan in pleasure she almost couldn't take it anymore, but to her surprise he wasn't done yet.

He moved quickly down her torso to find her core, eager and waiting for him every minute, so he decided to not make her wait any longer, yet give as much pleasure as he possibly could, this was their first time together like this, and he waned it to be right. He lightly placed a finger into her ever-awaiting core which made her moan louder, "Ohh Inuyasha!!!" she said between moans but Inuyasha was having fun with this, so he began to move his fingers in and out faster more quickly than the last, this was causing Kagome to moan over and over which made Inuyasha only feel better about what he was doing. So he slowly moved closer to her core, and licked the center which caused Kagome to arch her back in shear pleasure and giving him more access. As he seen she liked this also even more than the first he began going faster and also proceeding in thrusting in and out of her core "Innuyassha!!!" she said to him yet he barely heard a word as he knew she was nearing her climax he tried to go as fast as he could.

Kagome was lost… lost in her own world of excitement and pleasures, not that she minded she never knew that Inuyasha could do these things to her, let alone knowing what to do to her, this caused her to be more attracted to him every second now she definitely knew that he thought of her in ways that she thought of him in. She was excited about the thought it made her mind run wild …. As she was thinking this, she came back to reality and acknowledged what Inuyasha was doing to her , as she began to moan louder and louder and soon turned into small screams of ecstasy. "Ohh Inuyasha !!!" she screamed aloud as she reached her climax and Inuyasha was satisfied at the thought, as he finished, he slowly moved up her body and gave her a sweet, deep kiss. "Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" Kagome said to him panting, "I was waiting for you to want me to make love to you," he said to her, voice deepening every minute.

"I do Inuyasha! I do want you to make love to me! I want it now!!!" she screamed at him, "Alright then," he whispered in her ear smiling, "This might hurt a bit.." he said to her warning her, "I know that I'll be okay." She said to him pleadingly As Inuyasha placed himself in front of her awaiting core, she couldn't wait any longer and neither could he. He bent down and kissed her neck sweetly as he entered her hot cavern, "Oh, Inuyassha, don't stop please…" she moaned to him "Don't worry my love, I don't plan stopping anytime soon" he smirked at her as he plunged into her harder and faster as he could hear her small moans turn into screams of want and desire. He could feel her reaching her climax as he plunged harder and faster into her core, Kagome was so lost, helpless yet enjoying every second of it hoping for this feeling to never stop as she felt her climax reaching, she couldn't do anything just lay there in pure heaven. "Ohh, Inuyasha…" she moaned in his ear "Yes?" he said to her, "I love you, I just want you to know that, and I always will.." she said to him almost crying "I know, I love you too Kagome as they finished, he laid there beside his love for the rest of the night.


	7. The Joyous Sunrise

Chapter 7

The Joyous Sunrise

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up the next morning in each other's arms. _I can't believe what happened last night … so what does all this mean? Does it mean that he loves me and that I'll be his mate… or will he just keep on chasing after Kikyo and pretend none of this ever happened? I am soo confused I wish I knew what is going to happen next! _Thought Kagome as she lay next to the silver- haired hanyou, watching him sleep.. since he didn't get up yet _Oh well I guess he's tired… I would be too if I did all the things that he did yesterday _ she said to herself smiling inwardly happy that Inuyasha did all of this for her … no one else, just her and that made her put all doubt aside.

Inuyasha soon after woke up from his slumber to find a smiling miko to his right, "Are you alright Kagome? You look… different" he said to her … and he began to smile as he started nuzzling at her neck, purring "It couldn't be from what happened last night could it?" he said to her sarcastically knowing that was the reason. "Shut up Inuyasha!" she said to him playfully as she lightly hit him in the chest, as she did so, he grabbed her hand and pulled him into her embrace, "Good morning my love, did you have a well-deserved rest I hope?" he said to her as he was kissing her neck, ever so gently. "I did very much so, it was wonderful, the best sleep I've had in a long time" as Kagome sat there not fighting away his kisses but more welcoming them, because she knew now that they were a sign of love, a love that she had been waiting for far too long, yet it all paid off in the end.

"I wish I could just stay like this, just me and you waking up every morning together, tht would be the greatest thing in the world" Inuyasha said to her with the look of pure love in his eyes, "Kagome?" he said to her, "Yes Inuyasha?" "I love you, I love you so much Kagome and I couldn't bare to ever lose you I need you and I know that now." He said into her hest almost on the verge of tears. While all of this was happening, Kagome sat there in shock _I can't believe this I know he loves me, but I never thought that he would ever say something like he did just now, so under all that tough exterior, a cute lil' pup awaits to be loved. _She thought smiling "I know Inuyasha and I love you too… c'mon lets go downstairs and I'll make us some breakfast!" she said to him as she raced down the stairs and Inuyasha quickly followed after her.

"Inuyasha! Stop!!" Kagome said giggling as he was tickling her, and putting her into a fit of laughter, "Uh Uh Uh … theirs no way that I'm going to stop! You sound so cute when you laugh." Said Inuyasha nuzzling in her neck. "Ohh Inuyasha, how I love you so!" she said to him as she turned around and leaped into his arms "I know … I'm great" he said to her with a smile "Ohh stop it you! … conceited." She said to him with sarcasm in her voice, "How, dare, you I'll get you for that!!!" he said laughing chasing her all over the house.

Inuyasha could not get over how beautiful Kagome looked just laughing and smiling in the morning sun, he loved her so much and would make sure he would never lose her again. 'Come on Kagome, lets go and eat some breakfast and we'll try to head back to the Feudal Era before everyone begins to worry," Inuyasha yelled in her direction, "Alright, what would you like anyway? Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast?" she asked him. "Umm… can I have ramen for breakfast?" he said to her pleadingly, Kagome rolled her eyes in the other direction, yet she couldn't resist the eyes, his eyes glowing bright amber and pleading for what he wanted foolishly like a child … but it worked and he knew it as a smile crept on his face, as Kagome came closer and gave him a sweet, passionate kiss filled with love. As they parted she spoke, "Alright Inuyasha, but just today, don't expect this to be an everyday thing alright?" she said as the smile on his face became tenfold. "Ohh thank you Kagome!! I love you." He whispered huskily into her ear causing her to giggle once more, "Okay, okay, now lets get inside so we can eat and head back alright?" "Fine by me my love" as he gave her a quick kiss and dashed for the livingroom awaiting his meal.


	8. Time and Time Again

Chapter 8

Time and Time Again

"Ugh… Kagome, could you take any longer?" said Inuyasha groaning "I can take a lot longer if you really want me to!" Kagome screamed out of the bathroom "Ugh I don't know why you have to take a bath here your more than welcome to take one in the Fedual Era." Said Inuyasha hoping that she would hurry up. "The only reason I take them here is because it's nice and warm and I can use shampoo here to keep my hair nice and soft." She said to him as she finished her shower and stepped out for her to get dressed,

"Sham—poo? What is that? … oh well I seem to do fine without it," said Inuyasha to the young girl who had just stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed with her usual uniform on.

"Are we ready yet?" he said to the young girl impatiently, "No I have to pack and get some food for everyone" "Ohh c'mon Kagome!! Hurry up! By the time we get there it will be night!" he said in frustration, "Well, if you want to leave so badly, then why don't you help me pack huh?" "Okay, what do you want me to get?" Inuyasha said to her, "Umm, pick up most of the candy in the kitchen, the water bottles, Ohh! And don't forget the ramen!" she said to him as she knew that would put an instant smile on his face, "Okay! Can do my lady, I'll be back before you know it!" he said to her as he rushed down the stairs and grabbed the things that she asked for.

"Oh yay Inuyasha!! I'm so happy you got everything I asked for and more, your such a good little hanyou." She said to him as she started massaging his ears and he began to purr, "No wait! Don't stop Kagome! … Kagome wait, please?!!" he said to her pleadingly, "Inuyasha you know I don't like it when you beg… so stop!" she said to him as she put all the things needed into her large yellow bag and they headed towards the past.

"You ready Kagome?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" she said to him questionably, "Just checkin' alright lets go!" he said to her as he gave her a light kiss on the lips and they jumped into the Bone Eaters Well.

As the two jumped out to the very spot that Kagome met her love; it brought back great memories and how she never thought she would end up where she is right now, but damn is she sure happy about it. "Hey Kagome, you okay? You kinda' wandering off ya know?" he said to her a little confused. "Hahaha, I'm fine Inuyasha, just thinking," she said smiling at him. "Come on! Let's hurry up and get to the village to see everyone, I miss them soo much!" Kagome screamed as she started running down the field and Inuyasha grabbed her up so he could go fast without leaving her behind. "I think this a better idea Inuyasha" as she rested her head on his shoulders, "I thought so haha," as he chuckled a bit as they set their way to the village.

Not even moments later and they were at Kaede's where they knew the gang would be until Inuyasha came back, with Kagome of course. "KAGOME!!" squealed the little fox demon as he ran straight for her and squeezed her ever so tightly, "Hello Shippo I missed you too." She said to him smiling, "Soo, how was your weekend huh?" Sango joined in to try and get some gossip, "Fine Sango, it was great." Said Inuyasha ironically, he usually never shows any type of emotion aside from anger, and happiness was very rare for him, but hey they wouldn't complain. "I bet it was Inuyasha, having poor Kagome all to yourself, so what happened?" he asked the silver-haired hanyou, "Well one thing I know for sure, it's none of your business, you lecherous monk!" Inuyasha answered his question, but not in the way he hoped.

"Well I'm glad to hear that ye had I nice time Inuyasha" "Yes I did old woman, got a problem with that?" he said to her not realizing what he actually said "Obviously she doesn't if she was happy we had a nice time, duh" Kagome said to him as in knowing what his reaction would be, "Hey wench, don't talk to me like that or.." "Sit Boy.." was all she said as he fell straight to the ground in a loud "thump" leaving an impint of his boy on the floor. "Wench what was that for?!!" "Inuyasha I wouldn't," said Miroku "SIT! SIT! SIT!" after that fit of "sits" Inuyasha practically made a hole in the floor. "I told you not to say that anymore," "Oh shut up you monk!" as Inuyasha stomped out of the hut and towards the river. "Well I did tell him," said Miroku to the gang, "Ohh I guess I should go talk to him." As Kagome started walking after him hoping he wasn't too mad at her.

Inuyasha sat at the edge of the lake, just watching, thinking and watching, he'd switch it every now and then, until he sensed her presence, and could smell her scent from a mile away. "What are you doing Kagome? Come sit down here with me." He said to her knowing fully well that she was there, "I should've known that you would have smelled my scent." She said to him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." She said to him as she leaned on his shoulder hoping that he forgave her, when he turned all she saw was a smile, and it was the most beautiful smile she had seen in her life. Bright and full of life, happiness and love, all for her. "I know Kagome , it was my fault really I shouldn't talk to you like that and I'm sorry." He said to her as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, no lustful, passionate, or dull, it was a loving kiss, a kiss that she had waited for a long time and would so hate for it to end. "Okay, c'mon lets go back to the hut before the gang starts to think something." He said to her heading towards the village once more with him and Kagome walking hand in hand, and instead they took a walk instead of running, so they could enjoy the alone time they had together in peace.


	9. The Wild Temptress

Chapter 9

The Wild Temptress

"Well I guess another day setting off saving people's lives, a hero's work is never done" said the young monk, "What do you mean setting off saving people's lives? I'm trying to, to.. you know" "Save people's lives Inuyasha? Face it that's all we can do now that Naraku is gone and we are free from our troubles, it's okay to be a hero Inuyasha, actually it becomes you." Said Kagome smiling at him as she turned a light shade of pink.

"So there has been a slaying in this area?" Sango said to the old man, "Yes, but only men have died, that is why most of them fled because they knew whatever the demon was did not attack the women of the village." The old man finished saying, "So what does this demon have something against us guys?" Inuyasha said to the man, "It's not that, not that at all, the demon is disguised as a beautiful young woman that even the most loyal of men had to stare at her, she is said to have long black hair dark eyes and a beautiful figure which men can not resist, when she has the man, or men under her spell she steals all of their spiritual energy." The old man finished saying, "Well thanks old man, we'll keep a look out for her." Inuyasha said to him as he and the gang started to head towards the direction of where this demon was going.

"Do you think that he was telling the truth, or just tried to scare us away?" said Sango to the gang, "Well if he tried to scare us he did a great job scaring me!" said Shippo as he ran straight into Kagome's arms, "Well we can't be so sure my dear Sango, I guess the only thing we can do is go to the village, and I guess I'll have to question her and why she is doing these things," said Miroku aloud when everyone knew well what he was actually thinking. "You lecherous monk! Did you hear anything of what that man said? If what he said was true, neither you or Inuyasha must see her because she would kill you, Only I or Kagome can go, since we know she can't hurt women" "Feh, I know I can go and kill her myself woman or not, she's still a demon and that's my job," said Inuyasha ignoring what Sango just said. "Inuyasha, you will NOT go to see this woman! You understand? You know damn well that just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean she can't kill you too!" Kagome yelled at him as Inuyasha flattened his sensitive ears to his head to try to lessen the damage.

As they were arguing they came up to a village which reeked of death, but only of the town's men. As they all went further into the village, they heard cries of the young women escaping from inside the temple. "Are you alright ladies?" Miroku said while trying to grope half of them, and a woman had the guts to slap him in the face and call him a lecher. A woman from the village finally spoke, "Run!! Run while you can!!! You don't want the evil seductress to kill your lovers as well!" said the woman to Kagome and Sango. Sango just laughed at that statement while Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Ohh no!!! here she comes!" said the women screaming while Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head as to not hear the constant screaming entering his sensitive ears. "Oh she can't be that bad I mean, she's just a woman how bad can it be?" Miroku said to the gang as he headed out of the hut to lay his eyes on the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his eyes at least. She was tall, strong had long brown hair, with brown eyes, and wore a green and pink kimono and had a giant boomerang that she carried by her side, she moved closer to him and whispered things into his ears that he so longed to hear from this woman.

"Miroku, I love you … take me, take me now with all you got and we shall have our night of passionate love." She said to him as Sango and Kagome sat there in shock, the woman wasn't even all that pretty, she had a cold face, dark brown eyes and had black hair, was tall and had the resemblance of a once beautiful woman but she seemed cold she wore a blood red kimono with cherry blossoms on the front and carried a sword by her side, or at least that's what Kagome and Sango saw. "Ohh Sango, I would love to make love to you and have you bare my children… but in a public place like this, in front of everyone?" he said to the woman as Sango screamed at him "What are you thinking you lecher?!! I would never make love to you!" but then she noticed that he wasn't talking to her, he was talking to the woman, "What the hell is going on?" Kagome said in a loud voice, "she's not even that pretty," Kagome said to Sango. "Oh god you lecherous monk, I guess I have to save you from humiliating yourself again," Inuyasha said running towards him, when the woman noticed another male presence, and she found this man, or half-demon more interesting

_I will make him love me so much, that he will die in front of the woman that he truly loves, I will enjoy this _she said to herself mischievously as the dog demon looked into her eyes, he saw the woman that he loved, Kagome, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress long and clinging to her every curve which had a slit to her hip, and she had her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was reaching out for him, and came closer to him to try and seduce him and cause his demise. "Ohh Inuyasha, please, come to me, I long for your touch once again I long for you to love me oh Inuyasha, please don't resist, I love you" she said to the hanyou, as Kagome stared in shock, "What the?!! I can't believe this?!!! That woman is trying to steal _my_ Inuysha?!! No way!" she said as Kagome heard Inuyasha speak. "Kagome, how I love you so, and long to feel your warmth against mine once more if.. if only my love" and Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she knew damn well what was happening, and she was going to stop it right now! "Sango, they do not see the woman that we see, they see the woman that they love…" she trailed off ad they both sat he deep in thought while the two men were coming close to their deaths, _Miroku loves me? He truly loves me? I thought he was just being a pervert, but love? I can't believe this! It's amazing! I love him soo much!_ Sango said to herself almost jumping for joy forgetting what was happening at the present time. Kagome also stood there deep in her thoughts _Inuyasha loves me! Yes! Not that bitch Kikyo, but me! I love him soo much, wait till' we're done this battle… oh yeah right battle! Shit! _She said to herself as she tried quickly to pull herself out of her daydream.

After this, both Kagome and Sango started screaming their name as loud as they could, but all that happened was they became closer to the woman. "Inuyasha!!!" "Miroku!!!" the two screamed desperately hoping for it to break the spell. "HAHAHAHA! You will not stop me from stealing these men's spirit, I will make sure that they will be a part of me, be sure of that!" as the monk and hanyou moved closer to the woman thinking of their loves that they hope to embrace. "You evil wench!!!! Get your hands off MY INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed to the woman, which caused her to look away from the men which caused Inuyasha to awake. "Ugh, Kagome? EWW!!! God!!! What is that thing?!!!" Inuyasha screamed out loud, "That's the woman you claimed to be me," she said to him " No way, she is nowhere close to as beautiful as you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he ran to his woman's side, while Sango sat there in tears wanting Miroku to come back and not leave her, ever again. "Oh Miroku! I'm sorry how I treated you! But I love you soo much that I'm afraid to lose you! So please, please wake up and join us… I LOVE YOU MIROKU!!" she screamed out to him, which woke him up in an instant. "Sango? Sango is that you?" he said to her as she ran straight for his arms "I'm so sorry Miroku I was so afraid of losing you! I don't ever go through that again!" she screamed into his chest, "Don't worry my lovely Sango, I will never leave you, ever." He said as he lifted up her chin to kiss her on the lips, sweet, yet passionately.

"Okay Sango, you ready to take care of this demon?" Kagome said to her, "I've never been more ready in my life…. LET'S GO!" she screamed s Sango attacked her with her boomerang which then Kagome finished her off with her sacred arrow. "Ohh Miroku I was so scared" Sango said crying in his arms. "I know Sango I know." He said comfortingly " I love you Miroku.." she said to him looking deep into his eyes, "you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that… I love you too Sango." He said as he kissed her again without usual protest

"Aww isn't that cuute Inuyasha?" Kagome said to her hanyou, "Yes it is, and I think we should do the same," he said smirking as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. While off o the side, sat Shippo and Kylala looking at them in disgust, "Ahh get a room!!!!" Shippo screamed at them, as the to couples were completely oblivious to everything around them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So sorry that this chapter took so long to get up! But I really hope you like it!! Let me know!!!!

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!

--Laterr


	10. The Midsummer Night

Chapter 10

The Midsummer Night

"So what do you think the woman's purpose was Inuyasha?" Sango said to him curiously, "I don't know but I'm betting that it has something to do with Naraku." He said with vengeance in his voice.

"How in the hell would that be Inuyasha? I mean we killed Naraku, he's finished, dead…what do you mean?" Kagome said to him matter-of-factly. "I don't know then okay??!!!"

"But she didn't even tell us her name, which is kinda' strange." Miroku said to the gang "That is true Miroku, well maybe we can go to some of the elders around these villages and try to find out about her." Sango said to him.

"Sounds like a good idea Sango, we can do that in the morning, and we'll camp out here for the night and leave at daybreak." Inuyasha sid to everyone, "Really? I'm surprised Inuyasha! You rarely let us settle this early for us to camp for the night!" Shippo said to him. "Well you little brat, this area is dangerous and you don't want to be wandering around here after dark, also I thought that everyone would like to take a bath in the hot springs." He said to the little fox demon. "Okay, Okay, Inuyasha! I understand, you were just worried about Kagome is all." He said to the silver-haired hanyou.

"Well, Well maybe I am! Is it any of your business? That doesn't mean that I'm not worried about everyone else you little brat!" he said to him heatedly. "  
Really Inuyasha, you're worried about me?" Kagome said with a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "Of course I was worried about you wench, I…" "SIT BOY!" she screamed at him as his face met with the ground. "Oi wench what the hell was that for?" he said in pain, Kagome looked at him and smiled evilly, "Inuyasha…" she said in a sing song voice, "What?" was all he said. "Sit! Sit, Sit, Sit!!!" she screamed at him as he screamed in pain as he hit the ground harder and harder, "We will talk later Inuyasha." She said as she walked off to the hot springs.

"Ahh, this…is nice, just what I need, some time to myself, to think." She said calmly to herself just taking in the heat from the hot springs. _I wonder what that woman was after? All I know is that she went after __**my **__Inuyasha_ she thought quietly as she was interrupted from her thoughts by the feeling of strong arms around her waist, "Uh, hello?" she said not knowing the person behind her, "Gods Kagome, your so beautiful I just needed to touch you again." The young hanyou whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"Oh why hello Inuyasha, I was hoping to see you tonight, and how I miss your touch as well," She said to him. "Have you now? I see…" he said huskily as he started licking and nipping at her neck which made her moan in pleasure, which he enjoyed very much. "Oh Kagome, if you only knew, or only if I could express how much I love you… I wish we could stay like this forever." He said to her as he slowly began moving his hands up to her breasts and moving his mouth towards her shoulder.

She couldn't take it anymore, she knew that he was only teasing him, she had to find a way to take control, and she knew how to get it. She quickly turned around and pressed herself him, making him growl with pleasure. "Ugh, Kagome…" he sad in between moans, " I can't take it anymore Inuyasha…take me, take me now!" she screamed at him as Inuyasha smirked at her and picked bridal style and took her to the nearest hut.

))))))))))))))))Miroku/Sango P.O.V.(((((((((((((((((

"Oh stop it you pervert!" Sango said as she slapped his hand away from her thigh. "Oh come on my dear, sweet Sango, you can't put fate off forever." He said to her mischievously. "But Miroku, what about Kagome and Inuyahsa? They could walk in any minute!" "Trust me my love, that won't be happening, what do you think they're doing right now? Or trying to do right now?" Miroku said to her. "Oh my… she wouldn't, would she?" she said to him surprised, as Miroku was not paying one bit attention to her, instead he moved towards the back of her neck and started lightly kissing it. "Miroku oh, stop…" "For once Sango please, shut up!" he said to her as he spun her around and kissed her dead on the lips as she began to moan underneath him which caused him to smirk. "Sango, you don't know how long I have waited for you to react that way with me," as he lightly pushed her on the floor and moved down her neck to her shoulder, then down to her breasts. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed not in anger but in pleasure. "I have longed for you to do these things to me…" she said panting. "I know Sango, as did I…" he said to her one last time before he would take her.

))))))))))))))))Inuyasha/Kagome P.O.V.(((((((((((((((((((

She was sitting there waiting for him to enter her ever longing core, that only yearned for him and only him, "Ohh Inuyasha… you really have to stop teasing me … you know what? I think I'll tease you for a while." She said deviously as she began to move down to his hot manhood begging to feel her lips around it. "Ugh, Kagome,you don't have to do this…" Inuyasha said in a moan while Kagome was licking the tip teasingly. "I know that, but I want to." Kagome said to him one last time before she took his member into her hot mouth, causing Inuyasha to throw his head back in pleasure. "Ugh Kagome, it feels, so… so good," He said in between moans as Kagome began to go faster and faster aas she knew he was reaching his climax, she kept going faster and then slower and moved her hands up and down the bottom of his manhood, as he reached his climax ready to take her.


	11. The Fire

Chapter 11

The Fire

"Inuyasha, take me… take me now please?" she said pleading. "Whatever you say love, oh wait! Before we go on, I need to ask you something…" Inuyasha said to her, "what is it now Inuyasha?" her becoming a little impatient, "Kagome, will you be my mate, the one and only woman that I want to love forever?" he asked her sweetly, "Of course Inuyasha! I will will!" she said smiling as he then finished what he started.

He slowly moved towards her hot core with his throbbing member waiting to feel her walls around him. As did she wait to feel his manhood inside of her once again. As he looked at her and gave her a quick smile he plunged into her deep which made her moan loudly with pleasure each moment, as they kept going his thrusts became harder and faster as her moans turned to screams of pleasure, the more and more that Kagome was used to him inside of her the more she tried to match him thrust for thrust to make it even more pleasurable, almost to much to bear.

While Inuyasha could sense that Kagome was nearing her climax he made sure that she would be the first to finish and not him, but he wasn't so sure of that happening, he couldn't take it, he never felt anything like it before in his life, and to be with a woman so beautiful, and truly loved him, made it even more great. They were now panting loudly in the dark night, knowing that they would be finished soon but didn't want it to end. "Oh, Inuyasshaa!" Kagome moaned into his ear which only made him go harder and deeper inside of her which he was rewarded by a scream as he did the same, "Kagome!!" he screamed into the night air as he went harder and harder, faster and faster, which led into a fit of screams as the both reached their climax.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

They both screamed together as they finished and Inuyasha made his mark on his new mate, and graced her womb with his seed.

"Again?" he said huskily, "Sure" she said smiling.

)))))))))))))))))Miroku/SangoP.O.V.(((((((((((((((((((

"Oh, Miroku…" Sango moaned in his ear as he was sucking on her right breast, and playing with the left one, and then gong back and forth, but then h figured he mind as well move along. He moved down toward her hot cavern while leaving a trail of kisses from earlier, he finally reached her cavern, wet and ready for him as he stuck one finger into to her walls and pumped them in and out causing her to almost scream his name. "Scream for me Sango, please…" he said to her I a low voice, "Miroku!" she screamed for him as told which made him smile and pump his fingers faster and faster. "I can't take it anymore! I need you now Miroku! I need you inside me now!" She screamed at him almost demanding it, "Well I can't turn down an offer like that now can I?" he said to her deviously, as he placed his manhood over her cavern waiting to enter.

"Sango, I want you to know that I love you…and that I love only you and no one else," he said to her, "I know that silly, so are you going to stand like that all night, or are you going to take me for your own?" she said huskily. "Oh, Sango, I really lik you like this…" he said as he plunged deep into her cavern causing her to scream in first pain, from the impact, yet quickly turned to sheer pleasure.

_My gods, I thought I would never experience this, or atleast now, but boy am I glad I am, and am I glad it is with him _ Sango said smiling to herself as she began moaning louder and louder as his pounding became deeper and deeper, "Don't stop … whatever you do, don't stop" she said in between pants, "well I didn't plan on it my love, and I don't plan on it for a while, let me tell you that." He said as he began going faster making them both scream in pleasure.

"Oh, Sango…" Miroku, moaned to her while he was reaching close to his climax, while Sango was in another world, the pleasure was just too much for her, she was almost unconscious from the pleasure that she was receiving, yet she didn't want it to stop, she never wanted it to end, yet she could feel it coming to a close end, her belly became warm, as her toes began to tingle when she screamed out her lovers name

"Miroku!!"

"Sango!!"

They both screamed as he released his seed into her and finished what they had started, as he laid next to her on floor mat as she rested in his arms and fell asleep,

"I love you my dear Sango… more than you'll ever know" he said as he also drifted his way off to sleep.

Well I hope you liked it all! I know it took me a crazy long time to get it up here, but it was well worth the wait right? Let me know what you think!


	12. Hello Ladies

Chapter 12

Hello Ladies

A.N.- for reference only I didn't even know that I was basing this on something, yet the villain(s) I created are based off of a Greek myth which I will introduce it's counterpart in this chapter yet!!! Here are some definitions for you … ENJOY!!!

**Succubus** (plural _succubi_) is a demon who takes the form of a beautiful human female to seduce men (especially monks) in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim.

**Incubus** (plural _incubi_) is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. They are also believed to do this in order to spawn other incubi. The incubus drains energy from the woman it performs sexual intercourse upon in order to sustain itself, and some sources indicate that it may be identified by its unnaturally cold penis.

………………...sounds lovely doesn't it? Well on with the chapter...…………………

"Your job is to distract the two women of the group to try and steal their spiritual energy, and from what I sensed, the one woman has a strong amount of spiritual power and is also very beautiful" said the young woman to the man.

"Well that is always a plus for me… I will have her eating out of the palm of my hand before you know it, and you can have that mutt that you have been seeking."

"Inuyasha! Are we going to leave yet?!" Shippo cried to the dog demon.

"What are you in such a rush for runt?" Inuyasha said to him,

"Well I just thought that you would want to go to Kaede's village so that we could rest, since theirs nothing more to do." Shippo said to him hesitantly,

"No! I think that we should find out where that woman came from and what her reasoning for killing all those young men," Miroku said to the group.

"I think you're right for once Miroku, and not trying to be a pervert at the same time… good job." Sango said to him hoping to grab his attention.

"I would do no such thing my dear Sango! Knowing that she would kill any man in sight is enough to keep my away from her!" Miroku said to her as he shuddered at the thought.

"Ohh stop it you two, we decided that we will go search for any trace, history or mention of this woman and if she has any allies as well." Kagome said to the group,

"Yup that's right! And if we want a head start, we better go before sunset!" Inuyasha said to the gang.

"Oh, it's so nice out today, I wish we could just take it easy and relax… you know?" Sango said to the others while taking in a deep breath.

"That is so true Sango, I wish we could just sit here and relax, it would be great!" Kagome said to her and the others,

"Are you trying to hint at something Kagome? If you wanted to relax, you could've just told me." The young half demon said to her.

"No! We just thought that today was a nice day that's all, trust me… me and Sango want to find out as much as possible on that man-stealing wench as much as you do!" Kagome said to him,

"Ah, I see the women in our group have a small hint of jealousy…" Miroku said to Inuyasha. "You think thats it monk? I think so too…" Inuyasha said smiling at him and chuckling lightly about the whole subject.

"We are not jealous! How dare you think such a thing! Right Kagome? …Kagome?" Sango said to her trying not to lose her pride, yet Kagome did not care about pride, she cared about feelings and telling the truth, what she was about to do now.

"Oh well, so what if I'm a little bit jealous? I have to disagree with you on that one, and if anyone has a problem with it then… oh well!" she said as she tried to storm off, but a certain little hanyou stopped her.

"Are you really jealous of that horrible, ugly woman?" he said to her looking Kagome dead in the eyes, "Yea… and so what if I am?" she said to him defensively.

"Nothing, I think it's cute that you get jealous, it shows you care" he said to her smiling. Kagome looked at him dumbfounded as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Hmm… what to do, what to do? Should I go with the strong approach, or should I just try and kill them slowly?" she said to her partner,

"Well I thought that you would want to keep that supposedly handsome devil as your pet?" He said to her. "That seems like a wonderful idea! I shall have him as my pet and he will serve me till' I get tired of him hahaha!" she said gleefully,

"Well do you know what his name is…and what he looks like? You know the man that you like?" "Of course, how could I forget his strong build, beautiful amber eyes and silky silver hair?! His name is Inuyasha… and he will be mine!"

"Hey look! There's a village just atop the hill!" Sango said to the group while riding on Kilala.

"Hey I see it!!! Maybe they'll have food we can eat…I'm STARVING!!" Shippo said to the gang, "god runt, is that all you think about?" Inuyasha said to him, "Oh you know your hungry to Inuyasha," Kagome said to him. "Yeah, but I'm not complaining"

"So you have heard stories of this mysterious woman?" said Miroku to the elder of the small village. "Yes we have, they were in the village that used to lie next to us but all of them had their spirits taken away from them and killed so now the village doesn't exist aside from a couple young survivors."

"I see, you said they, were their more than one of them?" said Sango to the old man, "Yes, there was a man and a woman, the woman called herself Akiko, and the man went by the name of Hideaki. Hideaki was the male counterpart of Akiko, he was just like her, yet only affected women. He is known to be a handsome man and able to catch the eye of any woman."

"Heh, yeah that's what they say; I've seen the woman and she is nothin' close to beautiful." Inuyasha said to the older man.

"You mean you have seen the woman?" the man said to him.

"Yes they have and it's not that the woman is beautiful, it's just that the woman changes into the woman that you truly love or desire. If you were to see her normally, she's not beautiful at all." Kagome said explaining to the old man about the woman.

"Do I sense a little hint of jealousy once again dear Kagome?" Miroku said to the young miko which almost made her punch him out of anger.

"No! I'm just explaining the facts is all. And what about you? I mean luckily Inuyasha knocked out of it, but you almost died if it wasn't for Sango screaming your name!" Kagome said to him.

"Haha, she's right about that one Miroku." The little fox demon said to him.

"Oh, Shippo, get over here now! I thought you were on my side!" Miroku said screaming in defeat and trying to capture the little kitsune.

"Do you think this is the right place?" Hideaki said to the woman, "I know it is, I can sense the power of my little half demon here, so strong for only a half demon." Akiko said out loud.

"Well I take it, you get the men in the village, and I'll take care of the women of course." Hideaki said as he couldn't wit to finally meet the woman that Akiko talked so ill about.

"Stop it! Stop it! Everyone!" Kagome screamed as to get their attention before they were interrupted by a young girl.

"Elder! Elder! the mysterious man and woman have come to town and are sucking the energy out of everyone in town! Please help!" the young girl cried to him.

"Don't worry my good lady, we'll take care of those nasty demons." Miroku said as he bent down to put a hand on her cheek, mind you the other cheek (would you expect any less?) the girl screamed and slapped the young Miroku in the face.

I'm truly sorry dear lady maybe I should have asked you first, will you bare my children?" he said to her innocently, "Letcher! Get away from me! You're no better than them!" and she slapped him again and ran out of the room.

"Well I guess this means we have to fight them…but how? Now both are here and that means it will be harder for us to control Inuyasha or Miroku." Sango said in worry.

"Well I guess that's just a choice we have to make, so come on! We don't want to keep them waiting do we?" Kagome said to the gang, "I love it when your jealous…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"Well, Well, Well… if it isn't my lovely Inuyasha…" Akiko said to him, as she ran straight towards him "You stay away from Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. When Hideaki saw this, he headed straight to her and put his magic to work.

"What are you talking about Kagome? I'm right here I would never leave you…" The man acting as Inuyasha said huskily.

"Inuyasha? Is that really you?" "In the flesh…oh Kagome lets get out of here and be a lone, together just the two of us again"

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said dreamily, getting closer to the man.

"Hey you filthy bastard! Get your hands of my woman!" Inuyasha screamed, "Kagome! Kagome, listen to me!!!!! Wake up!!!" Inuyasha was panicking as she became closer and he knew he couldn't attack him with her under his spell because she would be hurt too.

_Ahh, damnit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I have to save her, I know what to do, I'll get Miroku and Sango to help me! Sango can use her boomerang and Miroku his windtunnel to get Kagome away…. That's it!_

He said happily until he realized his plan failed before it even started. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were all under their spell ad he couldn't do a thing.

_Oh great, now what the hell am I supposed to do? _

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but I hope you liked it! Please let me know R&R!!!


End file.
